2 Hunters and an ex-blood junkie
by fic124
Summary: The Winchesters have a case, things go wrong, like they always do and Benny saves the day. "is it wrong if I find the new you somehow hot?" [Written for a comment-fic prompt on lj] Also Girl!Dean/Benny


**Author:** lollie-girl  
**Title:** 2 Hunters and an ex-blood junkie  
**Pairing:** Dean/Benny  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary: **In which the Winchesters have a case, things go wrong, like they always do and Benny saves the day.  
"is it wrong if I find the new you somehow hot?"  
[Written for a comment-fic prompt]  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Girl!Dean, implied Dean/Benny slash, violence and profanity.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine

-x-

Rays of sunlight came seeping through the impala's front window as Dean looked down at Sam's sleeping form, his body had sunk further down on the seat as he moved sideways, trying to get in as comfortable a position as possible for their five hour long drive to Kansas city.

Dean lowered the volume on the radio as he watched the road ahead, pushing down on the accelerator pedal. It was going to be a long night.

They'd found a case, well, Sam had technically found the case on his laptop but Dean was the quick one to take it, needing to go hunting for something. A better part of two days had gone by without any supernatural activities and Dean would always get cranky if he was forced to spend too much time in a motel room with nothing to do.

The case looked good for it, having men wake up in female bodies was there kind of weird.

After his initial shock when Sam had read out the articles report on the unique case, he'd gone on to say something about having rights as a man.

"No one, I mean no one, should ever take away a mans... under no circumstances, Sammy!"

He finished off, not being able to even bring himself to complete the full sentence.

"Let's go, Sammy, these men need us."

Was the last words spoken before they'd left the motel room and gotten into the impala as she roared into action.

-x-

STOP!

One hand outstretched as fingers wrapped tightly around the demon dagger.

The female blond moved slowly around looking to Sam as she watched him, somehow he got the feeling she knew him, he had no idea how but something about her brown eyes looked familiar.

"Sam Winchester."

She says in a silky smooth voice.

"How do you know -?"

"This does not concern you."

He'd watched as two large black wings where immerged from behind her back.

"You're an angel? Why are you doing this...?"

He can't ask anything else as all that is left behind is a noise of flapping feathers before the space in front of him is left empty.

-x-

He walks back out of the alley way and towards the impala where Dean stood playing with his female anatomy.

Clearing his throat he lets Dean know he's there.

Hands are quickly moved down to his side as he clenches them before releasing them again in an awkward stare with Sam.

"So?"

Sam gives him a pleading look of apology.

"Tell me you got her, Sam!"

"I'm Sorry, ok, she...she..."

"She what, Sam, grew wings and flew?"

"Actually, yeah, sort off."

"What do you mean sort off?"

I mean just that, Dean.

"She's an angel...

Dean says now understanding, face filled with puzzlement.

"What in the name of hell are angels doing being involved in this"

"No idea..."

Sam speaks moving his hair behind his ear as Dean now looked worried.

-x-

There first initial thought was to call Cas but with him being awol and not really on speaking terms with heaven they found it best not to spend time trying to find him, he would return eventually, in good time, probably when they didn't need him, anymore.

"Benny!"

Dean says, his voice now breaking and sounding very much like a distressed female compared to the macho voice he was used to.

He clears his throat, moving the phone away from his ear, trying to adjust before talking again.

"Benny -"

It comes out like an impression of someone trying to have a masculine voice as he clears his throat.

"Who is this?"

A sharp hard graveled tone can be heard being drawled out on the other line.

"Give it here, Dean."

Sam says causing them to argue in whispers, Dean saying no before Sam takes the phone off of him.

Dean folds his arms as he huffs, his female bosom in the way as he undoes his arms and places them on his lap, tapping on his knee as he patiently waited.

"Hello, Benny? It's Sam Winchester...Where having some problems; we could use your help."

"Now, Sam, you sure you don't mind working alongside a vampire?"

Benny says rubbing in the fact that Sam at first had issues with him.

-x-

Dean gets out of the Impala as he looks towards Benny, trying not to listen to the laughter coming from the vampire, his hips much curvier and breasts definitely much bigger than before, his leather jacket now far too large on his body, even though he can't fully close it due to his cup size increase.

He takes off the jacket having had enough of feeling like he's drowning in it and opens the back door as he bends over to place it on the seat.

He quickly snaps around at the sound of hearing Benny whistling.

Dean gives him a look that would have been more threatening had he not been much smaller now.

Walking towards Benny, he feels his upper body move much wobblier as breasts bounce up and down, he wonders for a split second if getting a bra would help; now feeling weirder in having the thought in the first place.

"Is it wrong if I find you attractive, sister?"

Benny says giving a laugh as Dean comes up towards him.

"You and that whole friend only thing of yours is gonna have to change."

Dean gives him a look, staring him down before looking away.

"Shut it! Blood junkie"

"Now, let's not get this wrong, ex blood junkie, but I'll forgive you for a kiss."

He pursed his lips sticking his face out towards Dean as he enjoys the irritated look on the hunters face before giving out another laugh.

-x-

"You're telling me an angel did this?"

"Yeah, and when I find her she better go praying to daddy that I don't gank her with this."

He says holding the angel knife in his hand.

"As much as I'd love to do just that, brother, are you sure your angel friend can't help you on this one.

"Cas can't help us, and besides, we know where she's going to be next."

"Oh really, and how is that exactly, Dean?"

"Sam figured out her patter, she only goes after men who do the dirty on their wives."

"What are we waiting for then, brother, 'cos you know the cows' aint coming home any time soon."

"Let's do this!"

Dean says filled with thoughts of having his body and normal self back.

-x-

With Dean still trying to figure out how to adjust to using his new body, there wasn't much he could do, and Sam not being able to get close enough, Benny was the only one with the capability of getting to the angel or what Dean would call the bitch who got him stuck like this.

The vampire being the only one able to get her in time before she begun smiting all of them to who knows where, having gone to heaven, being in hell and now coming out of purgatory, Dean wondered if there was anywhere else new to visit, not that he had any plans of doing so.

Pulling the blade out of the angels' chest, even Dean felt bad as the glow of bright white light left her eyes.

"What do we do with this, now?"

Taking the angel knife off Benny he wipes it on his jeans, looking up at Sam who he reassures there was no way; it was either her or them.

-x-

It had been some days gone past and still Dean was in female form, he'd thought that after killing the angel he would return back to normal but being a Winchester he had no such luck.

"Cas, you sun of a bitch!"

Dean says as wings sound in his ears.

"Where have you been?"

"Dean?"

The angel speaks tuning his head to the side as he examines the human in front of him.

"Yeah, it's me, look can you find a way of getting me back to normal or not?"

"I think I should be able to-"

He says moving forward placing a hand to Deans temple as change comes quickly.

Dean looks downwards, patting himself down, checking if everything is as it should be before looking up at Cas, who stands there in his trench coat looking at Dean.

"I'll fill you in."

He says as a sense of worrying leaves him after days of being trapped in the wrong body.

Dean really was beginning to hate angels.

-fin-


End file.
